The Chosen as Swain
by Kondoru
Summary: Anakin has many women in his life; all different, all annoying. Watch as he fails completley to navigate his way safely through the obstacle course that is The Chosen as Swain.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part One; Jabba's palace.

Anakin Skywalker, new Knighted Jedi now had a Padawan.

This came as a complete surprise to him. Obi wan had put in a request for a Padawan, leaving Anakin slightly jealous of the change in their relationship; He was too used to being Obi-wans learner.

Her name was Ashoka Tano, and she was a fourteen year old girl of some obscure kind.

(Later on, when he had the time, he looked up the `Padawans for Dummies` guide fresh downloaded by a too helpful Council, -She was a Togruta, from some dismal place called Shili, and she ate a lot of meat; Anakin sadly resigned himself to never having a spaceburger to himself ever again).

"I didn't ask for a Padawan." He protested when she strutted off the transport. Obi-wan gave him that `It's a big honour and don't deny it` look. "There's been a mix up of some kind."

"Master Yoda was explicit; My new Master is Anakin Skywalker." Ashoka announced loudly, daring him to argue.

Anakin had not the heart to turn her down, nor disappoint such an enthusiastic looking youngling. `Master Yoda has a sick sense of humour` he thought.

She had to have a new name, `Stripes` came to mind, -it was his first impression of her; that, according to the helpful guide, was racially offensive. But Ashoka had a snide little comment for everyone and everything. She viewed Anakin with cynicism, not abashed hero worship or wariness as many Temple younglings would do the `Hero with no Fear. `

He called her `Snips` and she seemed to accept it. (He somehow knew that she would not accept just anything).

But first of all she had dubbed him `Skyguy`. Anakin had retorted, "Call me Master and show some respect!"

Ashoka could be tricky.

That while the girl was perfectly content to cart a bag of high explosives behind enemy lines, she drew the lines at carrying a non-fatal huttlet. Non-fatal, but not non explosive, as the unfortunate Padawan discovered when Rotta puked enthusiastically all over her. Ashoka was now covered head to foot with delightful Hutt by products of varying consistency and odour.

"Stinky!" she moaned. "Why do I have to carry this piddle bottomed bundle of yech?"

"Did I warn you about Hutts?" patronised Anakin.

Rotta, for his part, was very content with his revolted saviour. She resembled his Twi'lek nursemaids, dressed like them, even, and now he had rubbed his pleasing and familiar scent on her; Why did the girl grimace so?

* * *

Jabba smelt as disgusting as he looked. Anakin wrinkled his snub nose. He barked something uncomplimentary at the weary Knight. (Should he reveal he understood Huttese or no?)

"She's not here?" Dammit, his new burden had let him down.

Jabbas guards and many pals aimed their blasters at Anakin. He lit his lightsabre and held it to Jabbas massive slimy throat. He might die…But so would that fat gangster. Anakin felt quite good about it, actually.

"Stop!" An exhausted looking Ashoka was standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped protectively around the missing Rotta.

Jabba beamed at his son. It was like two suns coming up at once. (Unlikely even on Tatooine). "Punky muffin!" He called. Rotta cooed gleefully.

Anakin gave a big sigh of relief (Though was slightly sad at not getting to chop up his arch enemy).

His Padawan (and Stinky) safe. Anakin commed the fleet, he told them that the mission was a success and he needed a pickup.

Obi-wan was delighted and Admiral Yularen said he would send a ship in right away.

Anakin had a chance at rest.

He was offered alcoholic drinks but politely waved them away, "I would like just water, if you please."

The servants smiled politely and brought him water, and many dishes of dainties.

He settled down to drink and eat.

* * *

Anakin jerked awake, he had dropped off. He awoke with a start.

Where was she?

He had only just been granted a Padawan...True, he hadn't wanted Ashoka, but he could just imagine the Jedi Council's sad looks when he announced he had lost his new responsibility in a Hutts den. In battle maybe, (Anakin saw so much action that part of him believed that no youngling would survive long at his side). but not in this pit of iniquity.

He had to find her. Anakin struggled to his feet. He looked around.

By the door is one of Jabbas security detail, bulky, green, tusked. A Gammorean.

"Where is she?" He asked with more snappishness than he intended.

"Dunno" The huge Gammorean made the sign to ward off evil sorcery.

Anakin sighed and scanned round with the Force.

But Ashoka had not gone far. She was in one of the side rooms.

Ashoka was curled up, fast asleep, curled around the Huttlet. Her head was cradled upon a huge trencher, by the bones, Anakin could see that it had once contained meat, most of which was now in the capable stomach of his Padawan. Jugs stood around, and for one horrified minute Anakin wondered if Ashoka had been given something alcoholic, but they contained the dregs of milk.

He shook her bare shoulder "come on Snips, time to go."

* * *

Ashoka slept, after the fashion of her kin when over gorged. She woke periodically, and drank a little water. (too little, to Anakins mind, after being so long in the desert with none. but the clone medic had seen no sign of dehydration, though Ashokas arms and montrals were blistered with sunburn. Certainly she had drunk copiously in Jabbas palace). Ashoka turned her nose up at the protein bars Anakin poked at her (As advised by the Guide). She had eaten what to him was a weeks' worth of food. Other than that she remained in her bunk.

Anakin left her alone except to reassure her she was going to be debriefed by the Council when they returned.

So Ashoka enjoyed an extended rest.

The new Padawan sighed happily. She liked Jabba. True, he was as yukky as his son, but boy, he knew how to eat. Ashoka had not so much real meat in ages...All she got in the Temple was vat grown pap.

"Can we go on another mission like that, Master?" she asked hopefully.

Anakin had no answer to that.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen as Swain. By kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part Two; Qui-gon's Tradition.

"Since you now have a Padawan I think it's time you got her experienced." Obi-wan said casually a few days after their return from Tatooine.

"Uh?" Anakin looked up from the engine he was dismantling all over the living room floor.

"Qui-gon said it was always good to get adolescent's some experience in, ah, shall we say, the more physical side of emotions, -if we make a fuss and tell them it's forbidden, then curious youngsters will develop an unwholesome interest in a matter that is not mysterious at all."

"Oh."

"If physical love is treated as something normal, there's less of a chance of straying."

Anakin frowned, his scarred brows creasing. "Sounds like Sith talk to me." He grunted. He was started to get worried. Obi-wan was the most staid Jedi ever, -he was a safe stabiliser for Anakin. However he had inherited loads of slightly wild ideas from Qui-gon, Nut Job of the Force.

Now Obi-wan was about to inflict Qui-gon's ideas about sex on an innocent youngling.

It was Obi-wans turn to frown. "Do you want Ashoka to come to harm? I have it all arranged with a respectable brothel, -got her booked in with a nice couple of Twi-lek guys, -they have done this for Padawans before, - very gentle. She will have a pleasant evening with nothing to frighten her."

Anakin is saying "what the..." under his breath. However all he can say is "Let's see what she thinks first. Snips, is after all, very young. She is barely in her teens and still attends class."

Obi-wan claps a hand on his ex-Padawans brawny shoulder. "Ashoka has been in battle, -against Ventress and Magnaguards, after all. "

It had been a rather tough mission for even an experienced Knight. Ashoka had come through with no more than cuts and bruises…And an overinflated Ego. Anakin had given her the humility lecture several times over the past two days.

"And don't forget; Ashoka went to Shili before she came to you…Her final test as a youngling."

"What was that?" Anakin tightened another nut.

"She fought and killed her Akul. All Togruta have to do it as a rite to adulthood. She's a woman now."

"An Akul." There had been pictures of such beasts in the Guide. It looked like something the Geonosians would be delighted to host in their arenas. He still had nightmares over his ordeal on that planet. Padme and Obi-wan just laughed it off as more diplomatic shenanigans gone awry into aggressive negotiations.

They didn't seem to care that over two hundred Jedi had dropped into the arena to save their sorry hides…And about fifty walked out.

"She is very brave…" He muttered. Anakin himself had managed to cunningly evade Obi-wans attempts to get him laid. (He couldn't imagine that stuffy old fool as regarding Qui-gon's little ritual as anything more than a slight glitch in his relationship free existence).

He had lived a happy celibate life until he had met Padme again…And realised he loved her.

Ah, Padme.

She who had snagged a Jedi Knight as a trophy husband.

And he was just that.

He owned nothing apart from his clothes, his lightsabres, and Threepio.

Anakin didn't even own himself; He belonged in the Temple. In his heart he knew he had merely traded one Master for another.

(Who was it who had planned on finding both his and his mother's slave trackers and getting them out? Both of them possessed useful skills they could have traded for passage off planet. Manumission, ironically had led to Shmis death…Qui-gon had removed Anakins slave tracker…An event that should have been one of jubilation. But he had remained oddly unmoved. Anakin smiled to himself sadly. If he had remained a slave then Padme with her immense wealth could have bought him and set him free. He doubted the Jedi Council would be at all impressed by material goods in return for their most promising young Knight).

They had married in secret behind both the Temples and her families back. She had traded honour for love. The Naberries rather liked Anakin…Their high opinion of him might fade once they realised he had poached their best daughter. (Though really it was the other way around).

Anakin knew he was lucky, in spite of the fact he knew that their love would jeopardise both of their careers should it become public. He did not deserve that. (Or her). Yet, he still loved her.

He would tear apart the Galaxy for her.

* * *

Ashoka, villain that she is, is delighted when Obi-wan announces his nefarious intentions when she comes in from class.

"It sounds so exciting!" She squees in depraved schoolgirl tones. "I think it's a great idea! Thank you, Obi-wan!" And she gives that individual a Wookie hug.

She turned to Anakin who isn't sharing in her jubilation. "So, are you coming? I'm sure we can find you something to do." Ashoka offered. (She had manners).

Anakin managed not to hit his Padawan one. "I am washing my hair tonight." He announced grandly.

* * *

Anakin washes his hair.

Anakin rinses his hair.

Anakin puts conditioner on his hair.

Anakin rinses his hair again.

Anakin blow dries his hair.

Anakin now has unwholesomely frizzy hair.

He settles down to crackers and cheese. He shouldn't be waiting up...But he does. It's a Space wreck sort of thing.

He is seriously worried that poor Ashoka would have been exposed to a bit too much. Twi-leks! Yes, ok, they were the go-to people if you wanted to get laid…Twi-leks were notorious hedonists and sexual enthusiasts…But they were rather too imaginative and well endowed…Anakin blushed hotly at the last thought.

Wouldn't a human be better? Someone from the Temple? Or, far more sensible, -another Togruta? Aside from the fairly obvious biological matters, Anakin knows there are no male Togruta in the Temple. All Force users of that race are females.

(Come now, Anakin? Are you having improper thoughts about that stripy montralled little fiend? Or maybe Obi-wan should be servicing his GrandPadawan since it was his Great Idea?)

Anakin took a light nap.

* * *

Well after midnight, Obi-wan and Ashoka come in, rather too loudly for such a late hour.

"Don't wake up the neighbour's!" growls our Hero. (Next door both sides are both single Jedi.)

Ashoka, as usual is bouncy. You would think the strenuous events of the evening would have tired her out, but no…

She has a big smile all over her birthmarked face. Her Master is dreading this.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Anakin asks wearily, hoping desperately this was not inviting his Padawan to a blow by blow account of her evening. He really did not want to know the intimate details.

"Had a fantastic time." She gave him a look that suggested she was wondering if he did want the full report. "I assume Obi-wan took you when you were my age?" She asked winsomely.

"I don't remember it," Anakin lied through his teeth. "I saved you some crackers." He pointed to the plate in an attempt to distract her with food. (Easily done with Padawans).

Ashoka picks one up and begins chewing, her sharp teeth making short work of the biscuit. "I had a great time...Almost as good as with the Clones."

Anakin chokes on his cracker.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part Three; First Thing in the Morning Things.

Every morning Anakin is first to rise. He gets up, inspects the charge level of his cybernetic arm, he puts the kettle on.

He pokes his head into Ashokas cell.

Ashoka isn't a morning person.

There is a huge pile of blankets on Ashokas sleeping mat, the only certain part of that individual showing is her feet and left montral. Anakin snaps his towel expertly at the exposed flesh, a shocked yelp is the only reaction.

Anakin departs and enters the shower of their shared bathroom. He begins to wake himself up with that unspeakable luxury, -endless water.

And here comes endless Togruta. (Which isn't exactly a luxury, despite what the Zygerrians might think).

She enters without warning, and plonks her ass on the fresher.

Anakin allows himself a moment's reflective pride; he has successfully managed to train his Padawan to poodoo first thing in the morning instead of just after he has cleaned the fresher...

The bathroom is so small there is only a few inches between Ashokas bony orange knees and the door of the shower. Ashoka stares at her master through the glass, daring him to comment on her complete lack of common courtesy.

Anakin is busy giving himself the `Why did I ever take on a Padawan? ` Lecture.

Without asking permission, Ashoka gets up and enters the shower, wriggling neatly between Anakin and the wall.

"Oh, Snips, at least wipe your backside first." Chides Anakin miserably.

His Padawan solemnly takes his sponge from his unresisting hand and begins to pass it all over all sorts of smelly areas...Including...

"Why thank you!" He growls.

Ashoka looked up at her master with endearingly wide blue eyes. She looked like she was going to ask a question.

`She's going to ask an embarrassing question` thought Anakin with trepidation.

"I want to ask you a question, Master"

"Fire away, Snips," he sighed.

"Do you humans have special shampoo for the hair on your chooblies?"

Anakin stiffened. It was really too early for this sort of thing. "Not that I know of."

"But Bariss said..."

Bariss Offee was a Mirulan girl of Ashokas age. She was the Padawan of Luminya, the healer, and looked to follow her Master in that branch of Jedi training. Anakin had high hopes for her, and approved of his Padawans friendship, Bariss would be a steady influence on the sometimes too unmanageable Togruta girl.

"Bariss says all sorts of things that aren't reliable," Anakin chided.

"Oh?" says Ashoka with genuine disappointment. She brightens "But there's all sorts of products in the chemist...Surely..." She has a sudden ingenious thought "And there must be special shampoo for beards, too?"

Bariss had a cupboard full of bottles of strange content and mysterious intent. Ashoka simply used what the Temple Quartermaster issued. It did the job, and was free. (Ashoka didn't believe in spending her extremely limited amount of credits on things that she was given for nothing). But Bariss…Bariss…

Bariss had told her it was to be attractive to boys. Ashoka had just shrugged. She knew her best frenemy held boys in the same disdain she held Seppies in…As did Ashoka. Bariss was an enigma.

Anakin hangs his head. "Maybe you can ask Obi-wan about that." He passed the buck deftly. "Is there a special product for washing montrals?" Anakin asked her in a political move worthy of Padme herself. (Or so he thought).

This was a cue for Ashoka to turn around, inviting her master to rub her montrals, and inspect the soft folds for patches of dead skin which might harbour fungal infections or mites. "I have no idea. I haven't been to Shili in ages." She said. This was one way of saying she was a Jedi and no Togruta.

So Anakin gave his Padawans montrals a good caress and inspection. Idly he wondered if this was sexual play; the Guide had been silent on that matter, merely saying that a Togrutas sensory array was a sensitive part of them, massaging montrals was an important part of family life. (Certainly Plo Koon gave his special pupil a rub whenever he met her…Ashoka regarded him, her finder, as a father figure).

He rubbed his fingers thoughtfully along the line of calluses where her Akul tooth headdress had bedded in. Ashoka didn't take it off, ever. Not for showers, sleeping, medicals. Anakin had often applied bacta cream to the sores, his Padawan must have been in a lot of discomfort but she never complained; it was one of the few aspects of her own society she possessed.

He had not sussed Ashoka out…Yet.

Anakin doubted he ever would.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

Part Four; Girl Things and More.

Ashoka is playing the game of `cram as many clones into each and every orifice as possible. `

Anakin Skywalker stomped in.

"Oh, Ashoka…" He moaned.

Gently he removed each and every clone.

(There were three in her left ear alone.)

"This sort of behaviour is completely unacceptable!" He told her firmly after shooing off the grumpy looking Clones.

Ashoka gave him a look that plainly said she disagreed.

"The Clones are under your command! That does not mean you command them to..." He really couldn't finish this sentence, not without blushing.

He could see she hadn't commanded her unit to do anything...Except maybe a bit harder.

"Shall I tell the Council about this? What do you think they might do when they hear you have been abusing your authority with innocent Clones? At the very least you might end up in the Temple dungeons...Probably the lower levels where they have proper Force blocking in place."

Ashoka whimpered sadly. Having the Force taken away was a pretty serious punishment and only ever inflicted upon those suspected of misusing it.

"It's entirely possible they would demote you." He said. "I never asked for a Padawan you know." Anakin turned the screw a bit more. "I was only knighted a month before you were dumped upon me." He reminded her.

Tears rolled down Ashokas white marked cheeks.

"Are you going to submit to my discipline?"

"Yes," blubbered Ashoka, clearly broken.

"Right, trousers down, pants down...No, let me rethink this," He paused. "I want everything off."

Ashoka shivered. (It was not just with cold or nerves).

Anakin sat down. "Bend over my knees."

Asoka whined. (And it was not with misery).

Pretty soon, Ashoka has the imprints of Anakins metal hand upon her tartrazine orange rump. She looks as if it has made an impression on her.

"Now go to your room and meditate!" He ordered stiffly. Anakin had whacked his Padawan so hard, the join of his metal and flesh bit was aching.

He was wondering why he had a wet patch on one knee. Had he spilled anything on him? No the disgusting girl had blown her snotty nose on his trousers. Anakin changed his trousers, tutting.

He did not notice the wet patch was on the knee opposite to the runny nose.

But Ashoka learned nothing by that painful lesson it seemed.

Not more than nine days later, Anakin caught her at it again.

"Right! This time I will make sure that you don't sit down for a month!"

Ashoka didn't sit down for a week; Possibly because she spent that week in the Clones shower, jammed in a big pack of Clones.

Anakin had to change his trousers again.

Anakin decided to have a little talk with Master Unduli. He didn't want to bring the problem before the Council and risk some unpleasant punishment from them. A healer might know a dignified way of stopping Ashokas little games.

He waited until his Padawan was off on some teenage girl thing with Bariss. If Bariss got a sniff of this, -goodbye to patient confidentiality.

Anakin didn't quite trust Luminya…For a start she like to boast about Bariss in front of her tattooed face; It was counted an improper thing in the Temple to praise your Padawan where they could hear.

He outlined his misadventures, cringing inwardly all the time. (And blushing. Don't forget the blushing).

Luminya listened attentively, she pursed her lips, drawing up her tattooed chin. Eventually she suggested. "Quite simple, you go get some of those extra hot chili's from the refectory, crush them up…when your Padawan offends next you…"

And she outlined a plan that made Anakin wince in horror.

In the future he let her do as she would with her Clone friends. Less wear and tear on his cybernetic servos.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

Part Five; Orange, Apple and Lemons.

"I don't wanna!" wailed Ashoka in a sickening and eardrum bursting display of teenage angst.

Anakin winced; normally Ashoka was a model Padawan, -that if you took into account the number of times she got into trouble. (But Anakin had been a trouble magnet once.)

This evening Obi-wan was over for a visit. Normally his ex-master lived in the quiet block where the Padawan-free enjoyed their happy stress free existences. Anakin wanted Obi-wan to himself.

He had suggested that Ashoka go and play with her fellows, there were plenty of fun things to do in the Temple-or she could take his portable holo and enjoy a quiet evening in her cell.

But no, Ashoka wanted to play with her Master. She wasn't going to be genteel about it either. "I want you!" she yowled in a clingy fashion that at any other time would have had him secretly pleased his Padawan loved him that much.

Anakin looked wearily at a concerned Obi-wan, at times like this, Ashoka was unmanageable. There was only one thing for it.

"Right, Padawan, if you are going to act like a spoiled brat, you are spending the night in the brig!"

Ashoka wailed some more. Anakin shook his head at his former master and grabbing Ashoka by the vest, hauled her out.

His Padawan wasn't coming.

Anakin gave a huge sigh, he grabbed the Togruta up and slung her over his shoulder. She would be lucky to get away with a night in the Temple dungeon.

Other Jedi gave curious looks as he toted a weeping Padawan through the halls. "I'm in a disciplinary situation" he waved them off with a smile.

The disgusting girl blew her snotty nose on Anakins tunic. Anakin forgot any qualms he might have harboured about slinging his Padawan in the cells.

Several turbolift rides (and dribbles) later Anakin arrived at the custody desk.

The Temple guard viewed him and his cargo with some distaste. "I see you have trouble?" She asked.

"Me and my Padawan are having a disagreement."

"Serious?"

He shook his head. "Suffering from terminal adolescence. I want her out of my hair until morning."

The guard did not laugh but Anakin knew the woman was smirking under her mask. She called in two burly guards.

After a brief tug of war the Temple guards managed to detach Anakins annoying brat. The temple guards stripped her and searched her in places that made her scream at even louder decibels; Anakin was going to go deaf.

"Please behave, Snips," Anakin chided, "you know that security will not tolerate any acting up."

"I don't want to be locked up on my own!" wailed Ashoka.

Anakin looked at the guards. He knew Togruta got very stressed in isolation; they needed others to be safe in the dangerous Shili savanna. Ashoka was used to being on her own. She was not a typical member of her species. It was part of Jedi life. Only just after last mission she had spent the entire two day journey back in her cabin. Anakin understood her need to unwind. She was much better at him at meditation too, something that with her reputation of a live wire he often forgot.

"It's only overnight." Reassured Anakin. "I will come for you in the morning. You know I will always come for you." he soothed.

"We will put you in with another penitent." The temple guard said kindly. "As long as the both of you behave yourselves." His companion warned.

Still protesting, Ashoka was frog marched into the cell block, a cell was keyed open.

To reveal a pair of surprised blue eyes.

"Oh, it's Bariss." Ashoka perked up. "What are you in here for?" She asked curiously.

Bariss began to describe some complex misadventure involving grapes, copper wire, and an old droid maniple, but was shushed.

Ashoka trotted in with no more trouble.

"Now, don't you dare go fighting over who gets the top bunk." Anakin warned. "Or you will both be separated." The guard locked the door.

Anakin gave a big sigh. Teenagers were so stressful.

Anakin spent a pleasant evening with Obi-wan, he spent a restful night in bed, and he spent a quiet breakfast. It was a nice change of pace.

But there was a big Ashoka shaped hole in his life. Anakin didn't like it too peaceful.

He sauntered down to the Temple dungeons. Ashoka would have cooled off by now. Or so he hoped. Anakin had put a whole Shaak chop by for his Padawan. He knew from many sad adventures in his too happy Padawanhood that Security often forgot to feed their charges.

"She has been quiet all night." The guard confirmed as she selected the right key from her bunch. The cell door was opened and Anakin stepped in. "Snips?"

But the two jailbirds were fast asleep.

Ashoka and Bariss were twined together in an unaesthetic tangle of clashingly coloured limbs. `At least they didn't fight. ` Anakin thought to himself with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part Six; That Married Man.

Ki-Adi-Mundi shuffled about his cell, putting things in his kit bag. He was going on one of his periodic trips home.

This elderly gentleman was one of the sweetest and bravest of the Jedi Masters. The Cerean Master was going home to his wives.

All five of them.

Bag packed, He cautiously stock his huge grey haired head out of his cell door.

No one around.

Good.

He tiptoes out, only to bump into Eeth Koth. "Hello, there Eeth."

The Zabrak gives a huge smile. "Off on a trip home, Ki-Adi?" he asks. He has spotted the elderly Masters bag.

"Come on!" growls the Cerean. "I have work to do."

Eeth Koths smile grows even bigger. "I can guess what work." He raises his voice. "Guys! Come and say bye to Master Ki-Adi here…He's standing at stud!"

At that, several cells doors bang open. Each door magically sprouts a huge grinning face. Sad to say, there is a lot of heckling and catcalling.

"Thank you, Ki-Adi, for having a love life...Saves us having to do it!" Shouts Shaak Ti.

"Go to it, loverboy!" Plo Koon thrust out his fist triumphantly.

"We won't wait up!" Mace Windu adds.

Ki-Adi stalks off, shaking his big browed head sadly. He is one of the Galaxy's most hen pecked of men.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

Part Seven; Dependable Bariss.

Bariss Offee and Ashoka Tano had been given the vital task of getting inside the Geonosians Droid factory and blowing it up. This was not going well, as the ever suspicious Geonosians had caught them in the generator room, fought them to a standstill, and had removed their bombs.

But Bariss had cut into their so-say indestructible tank and chopped up the droid crew. She pulled a stunned Ashoka through the hatch.

"If we fire on the generator we will destroy it." She told her Togruta friend.

"And us with it." Groaned Ashoka.

"It's the only way." Reassured Bariss.

Ashoka tried to comm her master who seemed to by the sounds of it be in a very hard fight. Reluctantly she realised that it was a very real possibility that the only way to save Anakin (and Luminya). Was to blow everything up.

Including herself and Bariss.

She gritted her teeth and fired the tank main canon.

There was a great grinding and crunching. Then silence.

"I think that's it." Bariss said. "The base is destroyed."

Ashoka tried to open the hatch. She failed. The Togruta girl turned to her friend with a grim face. "We are trapped here." She pushed the hatch again. "Must have the entire base on our heads." She paused. "How deep do you think we are buried?"

"Let's not think that." Bariss was resigned. "We are going to starve here."

"Air probably run out first." Ashoka said. She really did not want to think on starving.

"We have fulfilled our mission." Bariss said sadly. "That is all we need to know."

It was obvious Bariss was resigned to death. Ashoka knew there was no help here. She gave a frown that wrinkled up all her birthmarks. Fortunately Anakin had taught her some clever (and illegal; Ashoka probably would not have paid attention if they were legal) tricks for boosting comlink signals.

She handed her lightsabre to Bariss. "Hold it steady" She said. "And pass me that powercell."

Bariss reached over her shoulder for the item and silently passed it to her friend.

Ashoka took the powercell, and with a few sections of loose wire, connected it to her commlink. She began tapping out a regular signal. "Master…Both our Masters will be listening." She said. "They will come for us."

"Hey, we have lightsabres; we can cut our way out of here." Bariss suddenly realised.

"Well, I was thinking," Ashoka said with a grin "Maybe we should await rescue...We could do with some privacy..."

Bariss shut down the lightsabres, and as it was dark, we cannot say we saw what they did next.


	8. Chapter 8

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part Eight; Going to the Doctors.

Luminya pursed her olive green lips. She shuffled thorough one book and began to peruse another file on her datapad. Another difficult case.

She put a holo through to Shaak Ti. It was the Togruta Masters turn to purse her lips, and look sad. But she made a few helpful suggestions.

Luminya looked sad. "How I hate these cases." She grumbled.

Bariss came sauntering in from her morning round of the Healers ward. "Everything is fine. Little Shalups cold is much better and Knight Zaunders asleep at last." (Zaunders had been fussing how his serious wounds were superficial, and how he wanted to be back in combat, damn you all). She reported.

Luminya nodded thoughtfully. "Bariss I want you to sort out three doses of the following, and one of the other list."

Bariss perused the flimsis her Master pushed across the desk. "Looks like standard inoculations for humans...That's a huge long list, -oh my." She read a bit more "And these shots are for various venereal diseases!" She giggled nastily.

"Don't pass judgement, -get them out." Luminya gestured to the drug cabinet. "Patients in this afternoon, -I want the drugs out and ready...Do Not Comment" she warned.

Bariss read through the list again. The second list, for just one person, was three times as long as the first...Someone was having a lot of needles stuck in them today.

"While you are at it can you guess what they are for and why?" Luminya asked her Padawan.

Bariss frowned, tattooed cheeks crinkling. "Looks like someone's going undercover, -a whole group of them." she frowned some more "into a possibly sexual situation?" I don't like the look of this." she grunted in satisfaction. "Three humans and a...Twi'lek...No, something similar. A Togruta."

"Patient confidentiality" Luminya reminded her Padawan firmly.

"Anakin, Obi-wan, someone else and Ashoka are going undercover?" Bariss asked. "But why so many for my friend?" She thought a bit. "They are going somewhere with lots of Togruta. That's obvious." Bariss nodded in satisfaction.

"As usual you are correct, my Padawan" Luminya replied with pride. "Ashoka has never had any contact with her fellow tribesbeings, -so she has never become immune to the sort of diseases they may carry."

"And the shots against venereal disease?"

Luminya looked sad. "They are going to Zygerria; a hotbed of vice." she shook her head sadly "Who knows what may happen?"

Mercifully she missed Bariss's jealous face.

* * *

Mid-afternoon the patients arrived. Bariss had been right, Anakin sauntered in, followed by Obi-wan and Ashoka. The third person was Captain Rex, (that mystery solved).

The injections went smoothly. Fortunately nobody had a fear of needles.

Bariss was responsible for Ashokas jabs. "Come on behind the screen." She gestured.

Ashoka looked at her happily chatting family. "Not here?"

Bariss grabbed her friend's bare shoulder and whispered in her vestigial ear "You are getting a contraceptive injection and so it will go in your bum."

That last was said loud enough for everyone to hear. Luminya gave a gloomy Mirulan frown. Obi-Wan smiled gently, Rex grinned, Anakin looked nonplussed. "I hope you are not going to get distracted by all those handsome young Togruta bucks, Snips." (For Ashoka had never met any males of her kind).

"Me?"

"No, Shaak Ti." Growled Rex.

Bariss hustled her friend behind the screen and Ashoka dropped her jeans. (Grubby with engine oil as usual). She bent over, ready for the Depo

"Why have you got handprints on your behind?" Her friend asked.

Ashoka said nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part Nine; The Queen and I

Zygerria was the dump of the Galaxy.

With the too capable aid of the Separatist army the Zygerrians had landed and systematically rounded up each and every inhabitant of Kiros; all the GAR could find were a few individuals who had hidden or who were away in the mountains hunting. It must have been one of history's most thorough slave raids.

Anakin, Rex, Obi-wan and Ashoka were now going undercover to the dread planet of Zygerria, to try to firstly locate the missing Togruta and then to rescue them.

It helped a bit that they had Ashoka Tano, who was now posing as a captive Togrutan princess. (Hopefully the Zygerrians would not notice that Ashoka came from Shili and was of a completely different race of Togruta to the Kirosians.) She was muffled up in a big black cloak with only her eyes showing. Ashoka was young, her distinctive montrals were girlishly short and she could have been `any race` The last time Anakin had seen his Padawan like that, she had been suffering a nasty bout of Ithlorian flu, and was hiding under her blanket with a `go away` attitude. Today, she was doing a wonderful demonstration as to just how attractive a person enveloped in cloth like a parcel could be. It made him worried.

Anakin wondered why the Jedi council wanted to expose a fifteen year old girl to all this. There were cute pets everywhere and sweetshops. Flower pots were by every door and there was music in the air. The place was by far the most decadent he had ever had the misfortune to visit. Jabbas palace was nothing to this. Clearly his superiors had no concern concerning Ashokas morals. The girl's eyes were roving about in obvious curiosity.

But the feel of the place...Even a non Force sensitive could feel the horrid ambience of oppression, suffering and despair. Zygerria had a darker side, a very darker side. There were security cameras on every street corner, Zygerrian soldiers swaggered around, not armed with blasters, as ordinary troops might have been, but energy whips and electrostaves; Devices for hurting the unarmed and helpless. Many of the non Zygerrians seemed to be slaves, Twi'leks, of course, but also Rodians and humans,

His childhood had never been like this. Watto would have been horrified by Zygerria. But then, Anakin knew he had been very fortunate.

Perhaps Ashoka was looking about in wariness? He could hope so.

What they could not see were the missing Togruta. Now Togruta tended to stick out in a crowd; A tall race, their distinctive striped montrals stood out high above everyone else heads. Ashokas were still stubby, but her birthmarked face was unmistakable. Even Shaak Ti, less familiar to Anakin, could be spotted a mile off.

This vivid colouration was supposed to be camouflage in their natural habitat. (Shili must be a jazzy planet.) Anakin had noted that Ashoka tended to freeze when surprised. Obviously this was an instinctive response to danger.

He accosted a big bully of a Zygerrian who was industriously hitting a cowering Twi'lek and asked to be taken to the Queen "Tell her Lars Quells wants to speak to her about Bruno Donturi." He gave a vicious tug to a completely inoffending Ashokas leash by way of solidarity.

They were escorted into the presence of the queen.

Queen Miraj was a small, slender Zygerrian with red hair. She was of the `Oh my dress is so white and humble but you are meant to be looking at my jewels, dammit` school of fashion. (You did not enter into a relationship with the Ex-Queen of Naboo without learning some useful things).

The queen smiled a predator's smile. "Bruno Donturi, eh?"

And she stripped him with her eyes.

Anakin laughed. "He won't be bothering such a great lady as you anymore." He grinned under the helm, "I killed him, you see."

He angled closer, acting the part of a complete rogue.

Anakin thought quickly. What would a villain like Lars Quells say to a wicked woman like the Queen? It was time for him to be a Bad boy. (And was he loving it. This mission was bringing out a side of Anakin that he normally kept under tight control). He sidled up and whispered to her. "I want to pull your cute fuzzy ears." In what he desperately hoped was a salacious and commanding voice.

Padme would have had delightful hysterics at that.

As did Miraj. She hid behind her hands, snorting away in barely concealed mirth. On cue, her Kiros birds starting laughing wickedly.

Anakin smiled, noting Ashokas jealous looks. (But then, Ashoka had vestigial ears with nothing to pull.)

Now he had amused the Queen, time to get out his secret weapon.

"I bring you a gift." He deftly whipped Ashokas cloak off; Underneath Ashoka was dressed in a lot of too gaudy jewellery, a few bits of improperly thin silk and a lot of attitude problems. Padme had spent an amusing evening working on his Padawans disguise; "Don't worry if the jewellery doesn't come back; I have rather too much as it is...and this little lot is just vulgar enough for a barbarian princess." (Anakin had gone bright red when he had saw the blatantly sexual way his Padawan had been trigged out; and redder when he realised the little slut was enjoying herself immensely.)

Anakin had coached his reluctant Padawan in how a slave should act, to never make eye contact with a free being, to make themselves small, to always be humble and submissive.

Ashoka, of course, had made a face that wrinkled up all her birthmarks.

Togruta were generally of a calm and serene nature, though the females could be pushy and aggressive. In their natural habitat they lived in small packs, and only the Alpha female bore young. So all Togruta were ambitious, particularly the girls. Ashoka knew the status quo in the Temple and the GAR, outside she was uncertain. She would be snappish and on the defensive until she knew what was going on. Ashoka had treated Padme this way until Anakin had scolded her, told her to respect an old friend of his. (She had no friends outside the Temple).

Getting Ashoka to fulfil these requirements might be hard.

He sighed. "But don't worry if you are defiant. You are new caught, after all."

"You bet" growled Ashoka.

"But I may have to strike you as part of my act. Zygerrians are not known for gentleness, after all." He got out a quirt. Ashoka viewed this device with wariness, it was designed to deal a sharp slap without cutting. Temple guard carried quirts, to chastise misbehaving younglings and padawans. Indeed some Masters owned them. Ashoka always counted herself lucky Anakin was not among that number...But then, he possessed a hard cybernetic hand.

Miraj eyed up Ashoka with a practiced eye.

She was not stripping her with her eyes. (But it was all too obvious she was assessing the girl's profitability). She saw through Ashoka thin covering of docility. Miraj frowned. "Hmm, a quality piece of work...But her demeanour...Lot to be desired." She summed it up "She will have to be processed."

Anakin gave a slight sigh, (and a promise to himself to put Ashoka to cleaning Temple freshers all next month in return for not just jeopardising their cover, but showing him up in front of royalty). "She is new caught, I'm afraid." He apologised. "I haven't had the time to teach her her new duties."

"I find beating senseless to often be effective," mused the queen, clearly enjoying Ashokas look of sudden terror. "When they come round they know where they stand with you and never offend again."

"She has never disobeyed me enough to need that."

Miraj gave a slight laugh, "No, I mean, you sigh a slaves ownership papers, get them home, then lick them to the floor...No offenses needed." She sniggered, "don't look so shocked! It's far kinder than letting your property run loose, get into trouble and only receive a few whacks, -before you know it domestic murder has been committed, -all too probably of another of your slaves and you end up having to feed them to the Brezhaks...All that profit, lost...But of course, these days we have got the art of slave breaking down to a fine art." She smiled. "Even the Hutt's have been to us to get their unruly property tamed." Miraj turned to Ashoka. "Do not be frightened, my dear, I won't hit you. I will send you to the gentlest of processors and he will treat you as gently as he would his very own daughter!"

Ashoka gave a look that showed real concern over the fate of Zygerrian kits.

* * *

Through a combination of Bad luck, clumsiness and let it be admitted, a certain teenagers wilfulness, Anakins and his teams cover was blown.

The Queen put on her best scowl, here were the hated Jedi, doing what they did best.

Interfering in honest folks business.

She would teach this mob a harsh lesson. The red haired one, evidently the alpha male, was in charge, -off to the mines with him. His burly companion could join him, (a Clone. The Jedi kept slaves too. Hypocrites, and a matter she would bring up against the next Liberal fascist who criticized her and her regime). Also that timid Togruta male. (She had been wrong to spare the Governor of Kiros the experience of Processing; Too bad).

As for that rude little whelp who had the insolence to shove a lightsabre in her face.

Ashoka Tano stood, arms held firmly between two grumpy Zygerrian soldiers. She bared her fangs in a threatening snarl.

Miraj was not impressed, this merely confirmed her suspicion of the girl's naturally intractable nature. (She was also angry with that grumpy old man's suggestion that Kiros was a great target for a slave raid. Togruta were not as biddable as she had been led to believe. They were a race only suited to the mines. Shameful really, as they were physically very attractive with their patterned faces and bright stripy montrals).

She called for her Prime Minister.

Atai Molec came sauntering in. "I see you have got that little situation in hand." He said mildly. "Jeedai, loose in our city, attacking all and sundry with their barbaric weaponry and scaring our customers."

Miraj gestured to one of the offenders. "Will you please keep this little skug out of trouble?" She gave an evil smile. "I give the word…She is all yours to do as you please with."

Ashoka grimaced.

Atai gave a look that plainly said `I expect she bites`. He smiled. "I have a nice strong cage for this gundark." He left, dragging Ashoka along by her delicate back lekku.

Miraj gave a Jedi trouncing sigh. "And as for you." She turned to Anakin who was unconscious on the floor. "I think I will make you my own pet."

Her Kiros birds laughed nastily at that.

He never did get to pull the Queens ears.


	10. Chapter 10

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

Part Ten; In Which Anakin is a slave once more.

His cover blown; Anakin and his trivurmate of feckless friends were now slaves of Queen Miraj, quite possibly the most evil woman in the Galaxy.

(When I make that claim I mean to say she was more evil than the average teenage girl. This level of Evil is hard to beat).

Obi-wan and Rex had been sent off `to examine a mining claim in the far reaches of my territory` the Queen had said, and Ashoka had been handed over to her prime minister, Atai Molec, who had gripped her by the shock collar and marched her off, muttering something in Huttese. (Anakin spoke Huttese fluently but did not understand the Zygerrians archaic accent.)

Miraj had smiled a predator's smile at Anakin. "And you, my handsome young Jeedai, are going to be my bodyguard...Obey me and I will see to it your friends are unharmed."

Anakin was beat for once, by this horrible woman who looked like a Tooka cat eying up prey. He was beginning to understand the Togrutas instinctive dislike for their oppressors. Zygerrians looked like predators.

(And incidentally, where were the Togruta he had been sent to rescue? All he had seen was Governor Rhosti...A nervous creature due to separation from his kin...)

So Anakin guarded Miraj's body all day. (What from was obscure).

He walked at a respectful distance behind her. (Never touching her shadow).

He stood behind her chair dutifully at meals.

He was the obedient slave.

And now it was bedtime. Miraj led him to her bedroom, which seemed to be a confusion of cages and pet baskets. Only because there was a huge bed did Anakin understand that this was the Queens lair.

"Now, strip."

Anakin wasn't ashamed of his body, nor was he embarrassed by nudity, he had to shower with Obi wan, Ashoka and the 501st, after all. But Miraj was up to something. (When were women not?) He doffed his armour and underrobes, looking at her, a challenge in his eye. It was not easy to cow the Champion of the Force, how dare she think she owned him?

And yet he knew Miraj had him between her taloned paws...She knew the Jedi's weak spot...His friends. Anakin could feel the horrible ambiance of this seemingly beautiful city; The Zygerrians sought not to just own the peoples of the Galaxy, but to break them in as well. Anakin had not dared to ask after Obi-wan, Rex and Ashoka. Miraj had promised that if he served her willingly, she would see to it they came to no harm.

But just what was the Zygerrian definition of `no harm`? Anakin didn't want to imagine. He couldn't imagine his friends sitting round passively awaiting their rescue anyway. In all probability they had broken loose and were coming to rescue him.

So, for now, Anakin Skywalker had to be a Good Slave.

She might own his body...But she would not get his soul.

(But as Anakin had learned in the caverns of Nelvaan...Souls could be lost. General Grievous had been a person once; Now he was the leader of a droid army, and a machine himself.) (1)

The queen walked around him, inspecting her new toy with a professional eye. Anakin followed her golden eyes with angry blue ones. She had her victory, she shouldn't expect him to be genteel about it.

He wondered if she might be repulsed by his cybernetic arm. (He hoped she would be repulsed by his cybernetic arm...)

But Miraj ran a clawed finger down the gold anodised durasteel in curiosity. She said nothing. The queen's face said nothing. Nothing but ownership of a dangerous animal who knew who its master was.

But wasn't that the Zygerrian way? They were accounted masters at taming wild beasts.

Wild beasts and wild Jedi, or so it seemed.

Anakin shuddered. Miraj smiled nastily. She came to a decision. "Get in," she gestured to her huge and intimidating bed. To a Jedi, used to a sleeping mat in the temple and a bunk shipboard, it looked like a big fluffy trap.

He got in. The bed was very soft. How was he going to sleep like this? Anakin managed not to fight the sheets. (Clean, but smelling faintly of female Zygerrian).

Miraj busied herself somewhere else in her stupidly huge bedroom. She pottered around, saying goodnight to pets.

Presently she arrived at her monstrous bed, bereft of jewellery, and wearing a simple white nightshirt.

Anakin peeked at this apparition from the dubious safety of the bedding.

"Out!" She ordered presumptuously.

"UH?"

"My beds nice and warm now; thanks to your gross hairy body."

(That was a slur, especially as Miraj's body was covered with fine red hair on her back and limbs.)

"Don't make me shock you." Miraj threatened. "Bad slave!"

Anakin scrambled out in confusion. He prostrated himself on the floor.

"There's a pallet for you in the antechamber. Goodnight."

Like a good slave, Anakin retreated to sleep in his pet basket.

(1) In volume Two of Genndy Tartakovskys `Clone Wars` Anakin goes on a vision quest and sees his future as Darth Vader. But he's not at all shocked or concerned over this prophecy (And yet as we all know, Anakin is dangerously prone to such things.) Perhaps he simply dismisses it as anxieties over his cybernetic arm, and the fact he's been in a cave with metiphic gas fumaroles in. (this scene is a marvellous bit of credible story telling with Anakin breathing in the gas and seeing the cave paintings act out a morality play. Jedi would do such things, wouldn't they? But Anakin-as-rationalist would realise that breathing such stuff could easily make him see stuff that wasn't there.) So I have him misunderstand the visions of a cyborg as being of Grievous and not himself.

Possibly the idea of him having this particular vision is handled better in the Ghosts of Mortis arc (The Clone Wars)...He is made to forget what he saw. But this is too easy a cop out, isn't it? Both Stories acknowledge that Anakin `would` have visions of his nightmarish future, wouldn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

The Chosen as Swain. By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Um, this story is about You-know-what, or failed You-know-what. If you wanted something detailed, then I'm sorry, this isn't for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Part Eleven; Today We are a Couple.

For once in his life, Anakin Skywalker was able to stay overnight with his wife.

At 500 Republica, quite the most exclusive address in the city planet, (Meaning she paid a fortune for things most folk got for free.) Padme greeted her trophy husband. She was wearing a dress made from Corellian velvet that cost probably the years wages of the average city woman, and her jewels outshone most crown jewel collections, even that of her home of Naboo, a homely place of excessive excess.

But Anakin, who owned nothing beyond his clothing, lightsabre, Artoo, and the Twilight, forgave her.

He had even forgiven her for her lavish gold plating of the hapless Threepio. (The egotiscal protocol droid loved it.)

She gave him a big (and owning) hug. "Glad to see you."

Anakin settled on the plush sofa.

Padme handed him a glass of amber liquid.

Alcohol was something he seldom indulged in, but he knew he was perfectly safe here. Today it was 50 year matured brandy.

Anakin smiled, his wife always had a special treat for him. Not even Yoda got to drink such exclusive liquor. He downed it rather too quickly to do the smooth taste justice.

His wife poured him glass after glass of brandy. Yup, there was more of this.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, felt sleepy. Padme helped him to his feet and guided him to bed.

He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anakin woke up, mid-morning with a grim headache.

Padme, considerate as ever, had undressed him and put him to bed.

Where would he be without her?

Probably stuck in the Temple drinking pop with his grotty Padawan.

* * *

 _-Two Months Later-_

One fine day Padme told him she was expecting

"Expecting what?" Anakin said innocently.

"A baby." She said simply. "OUR baby." Padme qualified. She had that peculiar radiant quality of the pregnant, -that and the attitude that she had personally invented the whole process and believed that others should acknowledge her achievement.

Our Hero looked very perplexed. How had that happened?

* * *

 **And I think I will end this Story Arc here. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
